This invention relates to motorized board-like platforms. More particularly this invention is a motorized trackboard having tracklaying wheels for all-terrain uses.
Motorized board-like platforms on which a person stands for recreational and other transportation uses are known in the prior art. None, however, are trackboards having motorized tracklaying wheels like this invention.
Examples of different tracklaying motorized boards known in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,648 issued to M. Strzok on Jan. 15, 1991. The Strzok patent taught a snow skiboard having a centrally-suspended track with drive bars that pivoted downwardly to engage snow when the skiboard was not being gravity-propelled. Weight of a user was supported by the snow skiboard instead of by a different form of track than taught by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,073 issued to R. Honett on Jul. 15, 1986 taught a motorized platform having a curved-bottom endless belt with central drive wheels instead of the flat, rear-wheel-drive tracklaying trackboard taught by this invention.
All other known motorized platforms have employed wheels instead of track as a motive means. Examples of motorized platforms employing wheels as a motive means are motorized skateboards which include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,621, 4,151,892 and 4,143,728 and others.